


love is crazy

by aaliyahcrosses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, OOC, Random Prompts, pls save these children from me, some out of nowhere stories, sorta-slice of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaliyahcrosses/pseuds/aaliyahcrosses
Summary: In which we see that yes, sometimes awkward things happen in our everyday lives, especially when crushes are involved.Alternatively, it's a drabble collection of ships and prompts all in the same AU.





	1. NaruHina

**Author's Note:**

> I just re-opened my Evernote account recently and found this unfinished pile 😂 There are a lot more of ships listed, but the current ones are the only ones finished. Maybe I'd continue it, maybe I won't, but I thought, heck, why not let the world know of my craziness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt: this is awkward since we've never really interacted before but there's a huge frigging spider inside the bathtub can you pls help me?] — {Naruto/Hinata}

"Gah!"

A pale faced Naruto Uzumaki suddenly appeared in front of her that Hinata almost, almost fainted (she told herself she's already changed and is not that weak anymore) from the sheer shock of seeing her crush only with a towel on.

"Ah! You're Hinata, right? Hi! What are you doing here?" He grinned brightly and Hinata quickly got red in the face.

"A-actually... I'm here for Sakura-chan..."

"Ah, well, Sakura-chan went out with Ino and Karin."

"Ah... Uhmm... Okay... I... uh... I'm... ju-just gonna.... uh, l-leave then." Hinata began to turn away. She's really quite sure she'll faint if she stayed far longer in this place with Naruto only on that.

"Wait!"

"Y-yes...?"

Naruto began scratching his head sheepishly. "You're friends with the weirdo with the insects right?"

Hinata took some moment before she realized who Naruto was talking about. "Y-you mean Shino?"

"Yes! That... that... that Aburame!" The blond gave a nod. "Shino Aburame!"

"Y-yes... I-I'm friends with him..."

"Then, are you good with insects like he is?"

"W-well... I... am f-familiar with insects..."

"How 'bout spiders?"

"Eh?" Hinata was, by now, wondering if Naruto was still right in the head answering these weird questions—

"Are you good with spiders too?"

—and then it hit her. The scream awhile ago, and why Naruto was only on a towel. It was quite possible there was a spider inside the bathroom.

"Well, spiders are insects too right? Well I need help on something—"

Right then, Hinata began giggling.

"Huh? Hinata?"

She smiled at him. "Do you have a plastic cup or a small dustpan, at least?"

He frowned, but gave her the cup.

Hinata strode towards the bathroom and gently scooped the small, harmless spider in the bathtub once she caught sight of it. Opening a window, she released it there, and then closed the window again.

Naruto looked at her in awe. "You're amazing, Hinata!" He jumped up and hugged her.

Hinata only flinched once, but was unconscious quickly right after.

"Hinata! Hinata!"


	2. OroTsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt: OK I get it you're a great thief and don't want to go to jail but I'm part of the investigation team and I'm exhausted AF so could you pls let me bring you in so I can go live my life I'll give you a good deal] — {Orochimaru/Tsunade}

She took a deep breath and sighed. Around them, noise and commotion occurred.

"Please? I just want a rest. Detective has been bugging me for days now ever since the incident where you accidentally slipped and I accidentally slipped and told them where your next heist would be. Keeps telling me I'm a psychic."

He stared at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's in it for me?"

"I don't know. A drink?"

"It's all drinks and gambling for you, isn't it?" He mumbled. And then louder, said, "We're already drinking buddies, Tsunade-hime."

She groaned.

"A body. I want a body."

"A bo-a body?! Are you serious?! I know I sort of work in a morgue but a body?!"

He shrugged. "Well you know what I do in my spare time."

"You're basically telling me to steal for you!"

"Yes."

Another groan from her.

"There is an alternative."

"What is it?"

"You just have to say yes."

She looked at him warily. "For what? The body?"

"No. You just have to say yes."

"Then, yes?"

He suddenly produced a ring, reached across the table, and placed it on her hand. "Well then, you're engaged to me now."

"What the—?!"

He grinned cheekily and held out his wrist. "Cuff me?"

She couldn't even process her shock, because all of a sudden police sirens blared from a distance, going nearer and nearer.

"Did you plan this?!"


	3. SasuSaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt: i accidentally punched you in the face when I was trying to punch another guy in the face I am so sorry] — {Sasuke/Sakura}

Shit. That was what Sakura thought when the atmosphere cleared and she could see the damage she had done.

Both her girl friends, Karin and Ino left early from the night out because Karin still had work tomorrow and Ino decided that a drunk Karin out on the streets was never really good news (the last time a female Uzumaki—by blood and last name—was out drunk on the streets of Konoha a building actually collapsed. No kidding) and was the one who took her home. Which meant Sakura went on through the drinks with no supervision, and the usually smart girl who would look before she jumped had thrown all caution to the wind.

And she was partying really nicely, on the dance floor, when a man sidled next to her and asked for her (like she was some kind of an item to buy). She politely and coldly said no. The man quickly changed tactics and went mad; Sakura found herself fighting him and his group (who thought they could teach her a lesson—Ha! Who do they think they are? Shannaro!). In the full excitement of the moment, she didn't even notice that one of the people she punched weren't part of the group.

With the adrenaline gone from her system, she realized she had punched Sasuke Uchiha. And now his nose was bleeding. Because she punched him. Her crush turned first love turned the-boy-who-sends-mixed-signals turned the-one-that-got-away to this really, really handsome guy, had his nose bleeding because she, Sakura Haruno, punched him.

She just felt like dying, really.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura."

"Was I the... you know..." she gestured to his nose.

Maybe it wasn't me, after all...?

He gave a small nod.

Shit. So much for hoping.

"Oh. Oh. Oh, no," she was panicking now, searching her pockets for a handkerchief because this is really bad. Their first meeting a few years and this happened. "I'm sorry. I-I really am. I just. Oh my."

From afar, police sirens can be heard.

Sakura's eyes widened. She can't be caught because she'll have a record and that just won't do. After a quick glance at Sasuke and then at the bar windows, she took his hand and dashed off the place, because after all, she still had to heal his wound.


	4. Itachi/Izumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [prompt: you're drunk or high or both and keep saying things] — {Itachi/Izumi}

"You know, it's really weird..." she mumbled from behind him. He was currently carrying her on his back.

While Izumi drank beside him and he took occasional shots, his brother Sasuke was staring at another girl in the bar—a girl with pink hair who was partying the hell out even though she was dancing with no partner. And then a man went near said girl and his little brother frowned; until a fight ensued. Sasuke was positively smirking as he watched the girl obliterate a couple of men and stood up to go join the brawl. Sakura and Sasuke finished the whole group—with Sakura even accidentally punching Sasuke in the process. She was the one who took him away from the first sign that the police were coming.

It wouldn't do for any Uchihas to be found by the police force (because the Uchihas were the police force) so when the sirens blared, he quickly took Izumi—who actually was the one who invited him for a night out (in which Sasuke swore and went out too because for some reason his little brother thought it best to watch over his love life when really, he can't even tell Sakura how he felt. Stupid little brother).

He wondered if Sasuke was fine, before promptly reminding himself that Sakura was studying as a doctor. He's in good hands. It would also do good for their (complicated, headache-inducing) relationship.

"Weeeeird," Izumi mumbled again.

"What is?" he decided to humor Izumi.

"Your hair," and, as if to emphasize the point, she buried her head on it. "It smells better than mine. And I'm a girl. S'not fair."

He chuckled. "Are you saying boys' hairs stink?"

"No, no. Just... ugh. Nevermind," she groaned.

Some silence and then:

"Hey, I want the d."

Had he been less than a graceful person, Itachi might have stumbled down. "...the d?" he asked through gritted teeth.

She put her mouth really close to his ear and whispered: "...dango..."

He almost, almost choked on air. "Dango?" But really, now that she mentioned it, he actually wanted some too.

"Yep. Lots of 'em."

"Tomorrow," he didn't know what came over him, agreeing with her. Maybe alcohol did manage to loosen him up a bit.

"Tomorrow?" Even she sounded surprised.

"Yes. It's almost midnight, Cinderella. You do have to go home." Okay. Alcohol really made his tongue too loose. He made a mental note never to touch that stuff again.

She chuckled as she saw her house and promptly slithered down his back. "Thanks, 'Tachi-kun!" She mocked saluted him. "Don't forget tom'row 'cause we're gonna go on a dango date!" She pecked him on his cheek and skipped over to the backyard.

He stood there for awhile, and smiled to himself. Maybe alcohol and letting loose for awhile did have advantages.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you have the time! Thank you for reading 💞


End file.
